


Hjerte smerte

by Koe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Norsk | Norwegian, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: "Er du morsom?!” Mikael ser på ham i sjokk. “Beklager. Jeg vil helst verken se deg eller snakke med deg igjen, noensinne. Jeg vil bare glemme at dette har hendt. Ikke ta det personlig, men ærlig talt…”





	1. Intimsfære

“Hvor bor du, Mikael?”

“Hjemme. Ikke dit!”

“Er det greit om vi drar hjem til meg?”

Mikael nikker såvidt, men legger usikkert til: “Vet Tom hvor du bor?”

“Nei.”

Mikael stirrer ut av vinduet den neste halvtimen.

Sjåføren lager et helvete over blodet i bilen. Mahdis hånd må ha blitt kuttet opp av porselensfiguren. Det er ikke dypt, men det blør som faen. Mahdi merker ikke noe før de skal betale. 500 kroner klarer såvidt å stagge den illsinte sjåføren. Mahdi viser Mikael vei mot blokka han bor i. Mikael stavrer forsiktig, grønn i trynet. Mahdi må nesten bære ham opp trappene.

“Drikk!” Mahdi rekker Mikael et stort glass juice.

Mikael henger på kjøkkenbenken. Rister på hodet.

“Du kan gå inn i sjokk. Fruktsukkeret hjelper. Eller vil du dra rett til voldtektsmottaket?”

Mikaels ansikt blir om mulig enda mer grimet. Han løfter glasset forsiktig til munnen. Juicen svir i de såre leppene, og han skjærer grimaser mens han drikker. “Huh.” Glasset tømmes. “Jeg skal ikke på noe voldtektsmottak.”

“Jeg vitner om du vil.”

“Glem det. Jeg vil aldri møte eller tenke på ham igjen.”

Mahdi har ikke noe svar på det.

Mahdi rer opp til Mikael på sovesofaen. “Du kan sove her. Her er mobilen min hvis du trenger å gi beskjed om hvor du er. Inn der er badet hvis du trenger en dusj. Medisinskap også.”

Mikael bare står med lutende nakke. Mahdi tar sats.

“Smertestillende og desinfiserende salve til…”

Ordene får Mikael til å skjelve. Mahdi hjelper ham opp på sofaen, slåbrok med ytterjakke under, sko og alt. Mahdi dytter teppet rundt. Henter smertestillende og vann. Støtter Mikael opp så han får det i seg. Mikael sikler litt når han drikker. Mahdi tørker ham med dyna og demper lyset. Mikael snur seg bort: ansiktet mot sofaryggen.

“Jeg kommer og sjekker hvordan det går med deg senere.” Mahdi trekker seg tilbake til kjøkkenet. Der går han rastløst mellom benken og vinduet. Han klarer ikke samle tankene.

Da Mahdi ser til Mikael en halvtime senere sover han som en stein. Han er svett, men hudfargen er rødlig og ikke grønn. Mahdi tar det som et godt tegn. Han går og legger seg, men sovner sent. Et par ganger våkner han skrekkslagen av drømmebilder. Hud, blod, øyne.

Han våkner mange timer senere av et dunk fra badet. Mikael ligger naken, avsvimt på gulvet. Han har tydeligvis dusjet, vanndampen ligger tjukk i rommet. Pyriseptsalven ligger ved siden av, med korken av. Et håndspeil har sklidd under vasken. Mahdi legger en klut med iskaldt vann på Mikaels panne. Mikael slår opp øynene og fokuserer langsomt på Mahdi.

Skamrødmen brer seg over Mikaels fjes når han husker hvor han er.

“Jeg tror jeg har problemer.” Nøkternt utsagn, skjelvende stemme.

“La meg se.” Mahdi bøyer seg frem og skyver Mikaels hofte forsiktig til side så han får se. Hovent, rødt, betent. Hud som skulle være sart og myk er frynset og revet. Striper av brunt gammelt og ferskt rødt blod.

“Vi må få deg til legen.”

“Du sier ingenting!”

“Nei. Det bestemmer du.”

Det er søndag, så Mahdi kjører Mikael til legevakta. Mikael har fått låne en løstsittende treningsdress og kjører liggende i baksetet. De må stå lenge og vente. Mikael svaier, og Mahdi frykter at han skal gå i bakken igjen. Til slutt roper de opp riktig navn.

Mahdi har ventet en stund når det kommer en sykepleier bort til ham: “Kan du bli med meg?” Han følger henne inn i et konsultasjonsrom.

“Hva har skjedd med kameraten din?” Hun ser aggressivt på ham.

“Øh… Det får du spørre ham om.”

“Vet du hva han har vært utsatt for?” Hun ser nærmest rasende ut. Knokene hennes hvitner der hun griper om bordkanten hun står ved.

“Du får spørre ham.”

“Vi tror vennen din har vært utsatt for noe straffbart. Er det sikkert at det ikke er noe du vil fortelle meg?”

“Han bestemmer sjøl hva han vil fortelle dere. Det er ikke min sak.”

“Han er din venn. Og forstår jeg deg rett, bekrefter du at han har vært utsatt for noe han nødig vil fortelle om.”

Mahdi bare ser på henne.

“Jeg skjønner at vi ikke kommer lenger her. Jeg vil bare be deg om å forsøke å få ham til å hjelpe seg selv. Å fortie seksuelle overgrep kan føre til alvorlige depresjoner og i verste fall selvmord.”

“Han kommer aldri til å anmelde.”

“Anmeldelse er ikke det viktigste. Overgriperen har invadert din venns fysiske og mentale grenser. Å innrømme at overgrepet har skjedd er som å trekke opp grensene på nytt.” Hun rister litt på hodet, som for å riste av seg ubehaget. “Takk for at du hørte på meg.”

Mahdi vises ut i venterommet igjen.

Det varer og rekker før Mikael kommer ut. Mahdi gjør opp egenandelen, lommeboka til Mikael ble igjen i buksa: tapt nå. De installerer seg i bilen.

“De ville ha meg der over natta.” Mikaels stemme lyder fra baksetet. “Jeg nektet.”

“Faen. Det høres ut som det er ille.”

“Sju sting. Kan du stoppe på vaktapoteket?”

Mahdi tilbyr seg å ta ut reseptene og et par ting ekstra. Han synes apotekeren ser på ham da han betaler for smertestillende, antibiotika, sårvask og mer antiseptisk salve. Hun kan jo umulig vite hva det skal brukes til.

Hjemme hos Mahdi igjen.

“Takk for at jeg får være her. Jeg hadde aldri kunne forklart dette hjemme.”

“Ja jøss. Har du snakket med dem?”

“Ja. De tror jeg overnatter hos en ny kjæreste. Kjefter fordi jeg ikke tar hensyn til dem.” Mikael rister på hodet. “Helvetes mareritt.”

“Jeg blei kalt inn på teppet på legevakta. De ville vite om du var voldtatt.”

“Hva sa du?”

“At de fikk spørre deg. Først trodde jeg de mistenkte meg.”

Mikael skuler på ham. Blikket hans er lastet med bly. Mahdi fikler med puta på stolen han sitter i. “Jeg visste ikke at Tom kunne gjøre noe sånt.”

“Du gav ham beltet ditt.”

“Husker du det?”

“Hva faen trur du!”

Mahdi kjenner klumpen i halsen vokse. Han går mot kjøkkenet.

“Lyst på mat?” Stemmen sprekker.

“Nei takk. Nei takk, Mahdi.”

Inne på kjøkkenet brekker Mahdi seg i vasken. Den sure smaken i munnen bringer bildene tilbake, og han vrenger seg igjen og igjen til magen er tom. Han husker at han i starten hadde voldsom ståkuk. Han var frastøtt, men også tiltrukket. Virkelighetens grenser var plutselig opphevet, og halvparten av opplegget var som hentet fra hans mest slitesterke sexfantasier. Den andre halvparten var reint mareritt. I starten prøvde han å rasjonalisere, å bortforklare Toms brutalitet. Så fikk det ubegripelige synet av blod på Toms kuk illusjonene til å rakne. Deretter gikk alt så hinsides galt at Mahdi fortsatt ikke kan fatte det. De dumpe hikstene han hører fra stua understreker likevel at alt er sant. Grell, grusom virkelighet.

Han skyller ansiktet med kaldt vann helt til han får igjen pusten. Han venter enda en stund før han går tilbake til stua og forsøker å bli rolig før han smører noen brødskiver og koker kaffe. Han banker på stuedøra før han rygger inn og setter mat og kaffekopper på stuebordet. Mikaels grimete fjes dukker opp fra puta.

“Ost.” Han peker på skivene.

Mikael slipper hodet ned igjen. Mahdi skrur på tv-en. Det er reklame og han skrur ned lyden. Tygger tørr brødskive med ost.

“Du har ikke spist siden i går.”

“Jeg er ikke sulten.” Stemmen er dump mot puta.

Mikael har vrengt av seg treningsbuksa, og dyna ligger bare såvidt over den nakne rumpa hans, det ene beinet utenfor. Mahdi ser den nakne huden forsvinne opp under den vide t-skjorta Mikael ligger i. Låret er blekt. Mykt dun glitrer i tv-lyset. Tanken på den rene huden og kontrasten, skjult under dyna, gjør at Mahdi ikke får med seg et sekund av tv-sendingen. Han har kullsvart samvittighet.

“Jeg setter meg på kjøkkenet og leser. Det står varm kaffe på bordet til deg.”

Det er sent når han legger kompendiene tilbake på skrivebordet. Mikael sover. Kaffekoppen er tom, brødskivene står tørket igjen. Mahdi blir igjen fengslet av Mikaels kropp på Mahdis sofa, i Mahdis stue. Han gjør unna turen på badet i hast, og kommer seg i trygghet på soverommet.

Om natten blir han vekket av Mikaels skrik. Han stormer inn i stua. Mikael står omtåket på stuegulvet. Mahdi griper ham forsiktig rundt overarmene.

“Hva er det, Mikael?”

“Slipp! Jeg drømte bare.”

Mahdi slipper taket øyeblikkelig.

“Går det bra?”

“Ja, det går bra nå.”


	2. Balanse

Morgen.

“Jeg drar nå. Kommer tilbake etter fem en gang.” Mahdi blir stående og gynge litt frem-og-tilbake i døren før han går.

Da han endelig kommer hjem fra Universitetet, er det ikke mange tegn på at det har vært folk i leiligheten hele dagen. Mikael har ikke tent lys selv om det begynner å mørkne ute. Bare tv-en står på. De stive brødskivene står fortsatt på bordet.

Mahdi fjerner brødskivene og setter frem en takeawaypizza. Mikael har heldigvis på seg klær nå. Han forsyner seg med det minste stykket og spiser liggende.

De stirrer stivt på tv-en mens de spiser. Rastløsheten driver etterhvert Mahdi til å sette seg ved pc-en. Det funker heller ikke. Han blir bare sittende og stirre.

Han snur seg mot Mikael flere ganger før han snakker. Mikael ligger bortvendt igjen.

“Sa legen noe om når du blir bra?”

Det tar lang tid før Mikael svarer.

“Bra? De sa jeg måtte ta det med ro noen dager. Ikke bevege meg mer enn nødvendig før det går greit uten smertestillende. Stingene løser seg opp av seg selv etter en uke. Men ikke bli svett. Jeg skal ikke bli lenge. Hvis jeg kan sitte i morgen flytter jeg hjem.”

“Du kan godt bli. Det er bare jeg som bor her.”

“Så du… ham, i dag?

“Nei, jeg brukte sideinngangen og holdt meg unna kantina.”

“Helvetes dritt.” Mikael banner for seg selv.

“Er det noe jeg kan gjøre?”

“Nei.”

“Jeg skjønte ikke hvor langt han ville gå. Han er faenmeg sinnsyk. Jeg trodde han skulle legge meg dobbelt også. Han hadde jo nøkkelen!”

“Er det en unnskyldning eller en ansvarsfraskrivelse? La oss si at du virkelig kunne stoppet ham. Hvorfor lot du ham da i det hele tatt begynne? Jeg driter vel i hvor langt du trodde han ville gå! At han i det hele tatt låste meg inne er helt psycho! Og hvorfor henger du sammen med ham hvis du er så drittredd?”

“Ingen planer om å henge sammen med ham lenger. Sannsynligvis kverker han meg neste gang vi treffes uansett. Jeg mosa trynet hans, som du kanskje husker.”

“Sorry. Takk. Uten…”

“Jeg måtte bare spille med, du skjønner det?” Mahdi roper nesten. “Jeg holdt på å spy hele tida. Det er det jævligste jeg har vært med på. Det er ikke bare du som er skada for livet.”

“Er det en konkurranse nå? “-Mest føkka av Tom”? Beklager. Jeg vant.”

Mahdi forsøker å smile, men det blir bare en grimase. “Har du tenkt på hva du skal gjøre nå?”

“Først og fremst må jeg bli bra nok til å kunne vise meg hjemme. Jeg orker ikke å snakke med dem om dette.”

Mahdi snur seg tilbake mot pc-en. Det er lettere å snakke når han slipper å se Mikael i øynene. Det halvmørke rommet hjelper også.

“Sykepleieren sa du trengte å snakke om det.”

“Det var jævlig, det er jævlig, og jeg blir aldri som før. Det er det jeg har å si om dét.”

“Hun sa du trenger å trekke opp grensene dine igjen.”

“Det er for seint. Jeg har ikke mer igjen å sette grenser for. Du sa dessuten at du ikke hadde diskutert jævelskapen med henne.”

“Hun har vel sett det før. Jeg sa ikke et ord. Men du motsier deg selv. Hvis du bryr deg om hva hun eller foreldrene dine tenker, har du fortsatt grenser igjen å forsvare.”

“Hva mener du jeg skal gjøre da?” Mikaels stemme er tynn.

“Snakk med noen du stoler på.”

“Jeg vet ikke hvem det skal være. Jeg kan ikke legge dette på noen jeg er glad i.”

“Du kan snakke med meg.”

“Jeg kjenner ikke deg.”

“Nei. Men jeg vet hva du snakker om.”

“Du er en del av det.”

De sitter en stund i stillhet før Mahdi sier god natt og trekker seg tilbake til soverommet.

“Mahdi? Mahdi?!”

Mahdi hører stemmen til Mikael fra badet. Vekkerklokka viser 04:43. Det ser ut til at natta er tida da Mikael kommer seg ut av transen.

“Jah?” Mahdi roper tilbake fra utsiden av døren.

“Har du flere rene håndklær?”

“Nei, ikke hvis det er tomt i skapet. Men jeg har en badekåpe. Vent litt.” Mahdi henter den og rekker den til Mikaels hånd i dørsprekken. Ikke lenge etter kommer Mikael ut med kåpa på. Mahdi legger merke til at han går lettere nå.

“Du kommer deg.”

“Hjelper med varmt vann.”

“Hvor har du gjort av alle håndklærne? De ligger ikke i skittentøyet.”

“Gjemte dem. Det var så mye blod. Dessverre ble det tomt før jeg fant en vaskemaskin.” Mikael rødmer og ser sint ut.

“Fellesvaskeri i kjelleren.” Mahdi ser at Mikael blir uvel ved tanken på å gå ned dit.

“Si meg hvor de ligger, så setter jeg på en vask med én gang. Det er vanligvis ledige maskiner på natta.”

Mikael drar frem håndklærne fra under sofaen. Han ynker seg når han bøyer seg. “Det skal liksom begynne å gro nå, men det gjør FAEN så vondt over alt.”

“Du kan ikke fortsette å ligge på den gamle sofaen. Ta min seng i dag. Sengetøyet er reint, og den er stor. Dessuten blir jeg sein på Universitetet. Kollokvier til halv sju.”

Mikael rekker Mahdi håndklebunten. Han går til sofaen og forsøker å sitte. Det går ikke.

“Takk, jeg tror ikke jeg orker å ligge klemt mellom armlenene en dag til.”

“Rommet mitt er der.” Akkurat som Mikael ikke har skjønt det.

Mahdi fyller håndklær i vaskemaskina. Mikael hadde rett. Det er mye blod. Mahdi gleder seg til de blir rene. Når han kommer opp igjen har Mikael tydeligvis gått til sengs. Sengeklærne er borte fra sofaen. Mahdi setter på kaffe og spiser frokost på kjøkkenbenken.

Før han drar stikker han hodet inn til Mikael.

“Kaffe?”

“Ja takk.”

“Noe annet? Juice, vann, mat…”

“Juice?”

Mahdi henter juice og kaffe. Han lar juicekartongen stå på nattbordet. Det lyseblå morgenlyset faller mykt over rommet. Mikaels lukkede ansikt ser nesten fredelig ut. Kroppen er avslappet. Han har fått låne Mahdis videste boxer.

Bildet av Mikael i Mahdis seng forfølger Mahdi hele dagen og gjør det vanskelig å følge forelesningene.

Som ventet ligger Mikael fortsatt til sengs når Mahdi kommer hjem i sjutida.

“Hvordan går det?”

“Jeg skulle ønske du hadde tv på rommet. Jeg klarer ikke å sove hele tida.”

Mahdi henter flatskjermen og plugger i på soverrommet. “Kabelopplegg i alle rom.”

“Enn du da?”

“Hvis du tåler selskap, så hadde jeg tenkt å bli her.” Mahdi setter seg nølende på sengekanten. Senga er det eneste luksuriøse møbelet han har. Dobbelt størrelse og vel så det.

“Hvis du klarer å la være å gynge.”

“Vil du ha noe mat?”

“Jeg er ærlig talt fornøyd med å være sulten for tida. Men takk for juicen i dag morges. Jeg tror jeg var på vei til å tørke helt ut. Mye av hodepinen gav seg etterpå. Det hjalp å få strekke ordentlig ut også.”

For første gang siden de møttes på lørdag ser Mahdi skyggen av et smil i Mikaels ansikt.

“Jeg tar sofaen i natt.” sier Mahdi.

“Nei, det gjør jeg.” svarer Mikael.

South Park-marathon får kveldstimene til å forsvinne. Mikael ligger på magen med bena ved hodegjerdet. Mahdi sitter mot veggen med dyna i ryggen.

Mahdi våkner med et rykk av en uventet berøring. Det er fortsatt mørkt, bare tv-skjermen blafrer. Mikael har strukket ut en arm i søvne. De lange fingrene hans rører såvidt ved Mahdis hofte. Mahdi har bare treningsbukse på. Gåsehuden får brystvortene hans til å stritte.

Det er en absurd situasjon. Å ha Mikael liggende så nær. Han er ikke blant dem Mahdi vanligvis forestiller seg i senga. Saken er vel den at Mikael er i en klasse over det Mahdi vanligvis har sjans på. Han er ikke pinglete bygd, bare høy og tynn. Mahdi kan se ham for seg om et par år. Med litt voksnere muskelmasse vil han få bortimot perfekt fysikk. Mahdi snur seg meget forsiktig bort og gjemmer ansiktet i puta. Skuldrene rister.

“Mahdi?”

“Mmm.” Mahdi snur seg ikke. Han biter seg i leppa for ikke å hikste.

“Griner du?”

“Nh.”

Mikael snur seg i senga, og legger prøvende en hånd på Mahdis skulderblad. Mahdi rykker til.

“Unnskyld.”

“Nei. Ikke si unnskyld. Takk.” Mahdi snufser frem ordene.

“Du.” Mikael legger hånden tilbake.

“Mm.”

“Kom her.” Mikael legger hånden rundt skulderen hans og trekker ham forsiktig rundt. Mahdi blir liggende med hodet i Mikaels halsgrop. Han hikster hardere og hardere.

“Så så.” Mikael stryker ham lett over ryggen mens Mahdi gråter.

Sakte, sakte stilner den skjærende følelsen i Mahdis hode. Tårene begynner å tørke. Han kjenner den rolige bevegelsen av Mikaels hånd som stryker. Leppene hans er centimetre fra Mikaels halsgrop, men Mahdi rører ikke en muskel. Til slutt sovner begge to.


	3. Humor

Det er langt på dag når de endelig våkner. Mahdi har glemt å stille vekkerklokka. Det er allerede så sent at mesteparten av dagens forelesninger er tapt, så han unner seg en skulkedag.

Mikael har forsvunnet ut på badet. Mahdi rekker å koke kaffe og riste brød, samt bli voldsomt tissetrengt før Mikael kommer ut igjen.

Mikael har satt seg på en kjøkkenstol da Mahdi kommer tilbake.

“Jøss. Du sitter.”

“På et vis.” Han sitter ganske riktig litt på skeive. “Antar jeg stikker hjemover i dag.”

Mahdi ser på ham. Han må jobbe litt for å holde stemmen stødig når han svarer. “Du kan bli så lenge du vil.”

“Takk. Jeg kan ikke si at det har vært hyggelig, men det er ikke din feil. Du har vært… jeg vet du har gjort det du kunne. Det er bare så jævlig ydmykende, så unnskyld meg, men jeg er glad jeg kan dra nå.”

“Skjønner det.” Mahdi har en kjempeklump i halsen. De spiser ristet brød med marmelade og kaffe til. Folk og biler passerer på gaten utenfor. Noe levende å feste blikket på.

 

“Her er klærne dine.” Mahdi rekker Mikael en pose. Det er klærne han hadde på seg da han kom. Vasket og brettet. “Bare behold treningsdrakten. Det går sikkert greit hos foreldrene dine. Jeg ville ikke lagt merke til blåmerkene hvis jeg ikke visste at de var der.”

“Takk. Hånda di ser også bra ut.”

“Du. Hvis du vil. Etterpå. Kanskje vi kunne gjøre noe en gang.”

“Er du morsom?!” Mikael ser på ham i sjokk. “Beklager. Jeg vil helst verken se deg eller snakke med deg igjen, noensinne. Jeg vil bare glemme at dette har hendt. Ikke ta det personlig, men ærlig talt…”

“Skal jeg ringe etter drosje? Jeg kan legge ut?”

“Takk, jeg går.”

Mahdi skulker torsdag og fredag. Helga tilbringer han også hjemme, foran tv-en. Han orker ikke handle, spiser bare de siste brødskivene i skapet.


	4. Respekt

Mikael dukker opp på instituttet på tirsdag. Tom har ikke Mahdi sett snurten til. Når Mahdi passerer Mikael i gangene, stirrer Mikael bare rett frem. Mahdi stirrer på bakhodet hans som om han kunne tvinge det til å anerkjenne at Mahdi fins, han også.

Mahdi oppsøker ikke kantina de nærmeste dagene og heller ikke gjengen han vanligvis henger med i pausene. Tom kjenner de fleste av dem, så Mahdi tar ikke sjansen. Mahdi lurer på om Mikael også har det sånn. Mikael har en helt annen omgangskrets enn Mahdi. Mahdi betrakter Mikael på avstand. Han ser ut som vanlig. Kanskje ørlite grann stivere i maska.

Også på fredag tar Mahdi med seg matpakka til lesesalen. Det er ikke lov å spise der, men hvis man går tvert gjennom rommet og ut kommer man til en vid sement-altan. Den var populær blant røykerne før, men nå er de forvist til utenfor gjerdet. Mahdi nyter den skarpe vårlufta. Det sitter noen få andre der, men det er for kaldt for de fleste.

Store glassvegger slipper lyset inn i lesesalen. De avslører også Toms robuste skikkelse i god fart mot altandørene. Han har et hissig rødt arr i panna. Mahdi forbanner seg sjøl for å ha stilt seg i fella – altanen er en blindgate. Han kan bare sitte og vente.

Bang! Dørene smeller opp. Tom strener rett bort og tar Mahdi i kragen. Det er som å ha den onde to centimeter fra trynet. Mahdi vurderer seriøst sjansen for at han kommer til å tisse på seg.

“Din lille dritt! Gjemmer deg her!” Tom vræler inn i ansiktet hans og dekker det med en dusj av spytt. Tom har ikke pusset tennene i dag. Neppe siste uke heller.

“Jeg gjemmer meg ikke. Og du skal bare ta det rolig, Tom. Jeg har nok på deg til å få satt deg inn.” Ordene er ment å være myndige, men den skjelvende stemmen underminerer budskapet. Grepet rundt halsen blir tettere, og små prikker begynner å danse for Mahdis øyne.

“Du har ikke en dritt på meg. Vi var sammen om alt, inntil du drylte den jævla figuren i trynet på meg!” De svarte brønnene i øynene hans lover tilbakebetaling i høyere potens.

“Jeg har nok dritt på deg.” Mikael står rett bak Tom. Han har alltid vært høyere, men ser for første gang ut som om han fysisk kan matche Tom. Det har med holdningen å gjøre. Den er urokkelig. Stemmen er lav, men fast. “Du har med å pelle deg vekk herfra og aldri vise deg igjen. Hvis jeg ser trynet ditt igjen, går jeg rett til politiet. Jeg har alle beviser som trengs.”

“Det kan du ikke gjøre. Jeg har rett til å fullføre semesteret som alle andre.” Mahdi mister nesten fotfestet da Tom slipper ham. Den uventede motstanden har fått Tom på defensiven.

“Såvidt jeg vet har du ikke fullført én eksamen hele den tida du har gått her. Det er for lengst for seint for deg å fullføre noe som helst. Den eneste sjansen du har til å unngå politianmeldelse er å pelle deg til helvete vekk herfra. I dag!”

“Greit nok. Jeg skal bare rydde opp i noe med en viss liten dritt, hvis Hennes Majestet tillater?” Det siste sies med en skjærende sarkastisk tone og en pekefinger i Mahdis brystkasse.

“Du holder deg unna Mahdi også!” Mikael legger en arm rundt Mahdis skuldre.

“Neimen helledussen. Beskyttet av rumpegutt. Det var et uventet par.”

“Nå bør du fordufte.”

“En dag, Mahdi, så dreper jeg deg. Når du mest venter det!”

“Vi har nå omtrent 15 vitner på at du kommer med drapstrusler mot Mahdi. Skjer det ham noe, kan jeg love deg at du skal få svi for det.”

“Fuck you! Jævla rumpeslikkende kuksugere!” Tom roper og bærer seg, men rygger mot døra.

“Jævla homser!” Avskjedsreplikken henger igjen i lufta etter ham.

“Det gikk faktisk lettere enn jeg hadde turt å håpe.” Mikael slipper Mahdis skulder. Han ser ned, nesten sjenert. De andre studentene på altanen ser undrende på dem.

“Visste du at han ville komme etter meg?”

“Visste og visste. Jeg skjønte at jeg måtte konfrontere ham før eller senere.”

Noe ser ut til å ha løst seg opp i Mikaels fjes. Smilet ser ekte ut. Mahdi klarer ikke å smile tilbake. Han har også sett for seg konfrontasjonen, og hver gang har fantasien endt med Mahdi i en blodig haug på gulvet.

“Tror du han kommer til å holde seg borte?”

“For både hans og vår skyld håper jeg han skjønte alvoret.”

“Du virket iallfall seriøs på meg.”

Mikael smiler igjen. “Bra.” Han gir Mahdi et klaps på ryggen. “Si i fra hvis du ser ham igjen.”

“Takk.” Mikael er allerede halvveis til døren før Mahdi får ordet ut.


	5. Møte

Selv om Tom faktisk ser ut til å ha tatt meldingen, klarer ikke Mahdi å slappe av. Ti minutter inn i neste forelesning gir han opp og tar tidlig helg.

Vel hjemme blir han overrumplet av en gråtetokt. Han vet ikke hvorfor han gråter, men ender i sofakroken, hulkende i puta. Etterhvert driver han tankene på flukt med kakao og en actionfilm på tv.

Halv tolv ringer det på. Mikael er på dørtelefonen. Mahdi stikker hodet inn på badet mens Mikael entrer trappene. Mahdi er fortsatt litt hoven rundt øynene. Han skyller med kaldt vann og trekker på seg t-skjorte før Mikael banker på.

“Hei.”

“Hei.”

“Kan jeg komme inn?”

“Ja, selvfølgelig.”

Mikael ser seg rundt inne i leiligheten. Det er som han sammenligner synet med minnet han har.

“Passer det dårlig?”

“Nei, jeg så bare på tv. Kakao?”

“Ja takk.”

“Jeg hadde ikke trodd at jeg skulle stå på døra di igjen med det første.”

“Nei.” Mahdi ser ned. Han har på følelsen at “ikke se på Mikael”-regelen fortsatt gjelder.

“Grunnen til at jeg har kommet.” Mikael rensker halsen. “Det sykepleieren sa. Jeg tror hun har rett. Står tilbudet fortsatt ved lag?”

“Jeg vet ikke.”

“Beklager. Mente ikke å trenge meg på.”

“Nei, du trenger deg ikke på.” Mahdi dumper tungt ned i sofaen. “Det er bare det at jeg ikke vet hva jeg kan hjelpe deg med lenger. Jeg har det ikke så kult sjøl for tida.” Han snakker med hodet i hendene. Albuene hviler på knærne.

“Det er det jeg snakker om. Vi skal liksom komme oss igjennom dette på et eller annet vis, men jeg kommer ikke på noen jeg kan dele dette med. Jeg tipper du har det på samme måte.”

“Det er ikke helt det samme… Tom var en av de første jeg ble kjent med her. Han kjenner nesten alle jeg kjenner. Jeg vet’a faen hvem jeg skulle snakka med om jeg hadde hatt lyst. Du har i det minste vennene dine. Og du gjorde det jo temmelig klart at du ikke tålte å se trynet mitt. Hadde ikke eksamen vært så nær, hadde jeg hoppet av og sluttet.” Harangen gjør Mahdi helt utmattet.

Mikael setter seg. De snakker ikke på en stund, bare ser filmen rulle.

“Hva er det?”

“Mad Max.”

De ser Mel Gibson skyte x antall onde bikere.

“Det sjuke er at alt jeg ser minner meg om deg. Eller om…”

“Det han gjorde mot oss.”

Mahdi ser endelig på Mikael. Mot oss? Mikael leser spørsmålet i øynene hans.

“Jeg har forsøkt å overtale meg selv til å mene at du var med på det. Men faen. Jeg var jo der.” Han ler litt oppgitt. “Du gjorde det du kunne. Men det plager meg jævlig at du har sett det du har sett.”

“Jeg skulle gitt mye for å slippe å se det.”

De sitter litt i stillhet før Mikael igjen snakker.

“Jeg angret som en tulling på at jeg ikke lot deg bestille drosje. Et kvartal ned i gata, og jeg trodde ræva skulle revne. Igjen.”

Mahdi tenker at Mikael skulle snudd og kommet tilbake, men han skjønner også hvorfor det ikke var mulig.

“Litt av grunnen til at jeg hang med Tom, som du kaller det, var at jeg håpet han en vakker dag skulle komme over homofobien sin. Jævlig ironisk. De evige jentegutt-vitsene. Alle andre enn han skjønner jo hvor skoen trykker.” Mahdi sliter med ansiktsuttrykket.

“Tenner du på psykopater?”

“Nei. Jeg visste ikke hvor jævlig han kunne bli.”

“Men blei du ikke lei av alt drittsnakket?”

“Jo, men han kjente så mange kule folk. Og jeg er en feig, jævlig skit.”

“Du tok igjen til slutt.”

“Jeg var ikke helt meg selv.” Mahdi smiler skjevt.

“Jeg ville bli kjent med deg. Før. Lurte på om du hadde noen. Om du var tilgjengelig. Jævlig ironisk. Forbindelsen din til Tom gjorde at jeg skygget banen.” Mikael rødmer lett når han snakker.

Mahdi kunne ikke svart om han ville.


	6. Fest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBS: De to siste kapitlene: fra “Fest” og ut, inneholder svært ubehagelige scener. Kapitlene er et tilbakeblikk og ikke påkrevd å lese for å få vite hvordan historien ender.

Tom drar Mahdi med seg opp trappa. “Dette er topp saker. Samme sort som var her til jul i fjor.”

Tom kikker inn den nærmeste døra. Baderom, ikke usjenert nok. Han stikker hodet inn neste dør. Han gliser og drar Mahdi inn etter seg. Et feminint gjesterom. Rysjer i vinrødt og karamell. Mahdi ser til sin overraskelse at Mikael sitter der, på senga, med ytterjakke på. Tom vrir nøkkelen om i døra og stirrer på Mikael.

“Nå hadde du faenmeg flaks, Mikael!”

Mikael stivner. Mahdi lurer på hva han gjorde på rommet alene. I stua nedenunder er studentfesten i full gang. Støy fra det impulsivt jammende bandet høres gjennom gulvet. De spiller en lokal slager og publikum synger av full hals.

Mahdi dumper ned i en polstret manillastol. Tom setter seg på senga ved siden av Mikael, inntil nattbordet. Han skrur på nattbordslampa. Drar en skrukkete gjennomsiktig plastpose opp av bukselomma og finner et kredittkort i innerlomma. Linjer på bordflaten. En sammenrullet tohundrelapp til nesa. Han ruller med øynene og rekker seddelrøret til Mikael.

Toms muskler understrekes av de korte, kjappe bevegelsene hans. Det er noe brutalt selv over blikket. Mahdi skulle ønske han selv kunne dominere et rom som Tom. Det er ikke autoritet, snarere en trussel nedfelt i kroppsholdningen. Piggsveisen og den formsydde jakka understreker budskapet.

Mikael ser ut som han ønsker å forsvinne i et hull i gulvet. Han er Toms rake motsetning. Høyere, men tynn som en kleshenger. Pen, nesten eksotisk mørk. Hevder seg utelukkende ved intellekt i gruppesammenhenger. Mahdi observerer fascinert kontrasten mellom de to.

Mikael tar nølende imot røret og lener seg over nattbordet. Tar sats og snuser inn ei stripe. Han bommer nesten på sengekanten når han setter seg igjen.

“Mahdi.” Tom tar røret fra Mikael og rekker det frem. Mahdi kommer seg opp av putene. Det er trangt, nattbordet står tett inntil veggen. Han kjenner Toms alkohol-ånde når han lener seg frem. Toms øyne passer på at han får med seg hele stripa.

“Hey! Gode saker, ikke sant?”

Selvfølgelig nikker både Mikael og Mahdi.

“Takk skal du ha, Tom. Gi meg nøkkelen, jeg er må stikke.” Mikael har reist seg og rekker frem hånden. Tom lener seg bakover på albuen og måler Mikael opp og ned.

“Jasså, Mikaelgutt? Du tar kokaen min og stikker? Det er ikke særlig sosialt av deg?”

“Ikke kødd, Tom. Gi meg nøkkelen.”

“Er det sprit du vil ha? Værsågod!” Tom drar frem ei halvflaske whisky fra baklomma. Han byr Mikael. Mikael bare står der, oppgitt. Tom tar seg en støyt.

“Ja, du Mikaelgutt. Du er ikke mye å se på trimrommet.” Trimrommet var et av de mest brukte rommene på velferdshuset. Det er sjekkested og utstillingslokale for de fysisk vellykkede studentene. Det finnes forbausende mange fysisk vellykkede studenter.

“Det stemmer. Hva så?”

“Jeg har hørt noen rykter om hvordan du holder deg i form, og jeg kan fortelle deg hva du gjør feil. For å utvikle muskler må du ligge øverst.”

“Gi meg nøkkelen, Tom!”

“Kom og ta den.” Tom dingler nøkkelen i lufta foran Mikael. Når Mikael strekker seg frem, holder Tom nøkkelen unna.

“Faen, Tom! Du kan ikke stenge meg inne her.”

“Vi har bare en liten sosial sammenkomst. Døra er stengt så ikke uvedkommende skal komme inn.” Han rekker igjen flaska mot Mikael. Mikael tar i mot og drikker sint.

“Kom her, Mikael.” Tom legger opp linjer igjen. Rekker Mikael røret. Når Mikael lener seg over nattbordet og trekker inn kokaen legger Tom ei hånd på rumpa hans.

“Jeg tror kanskje du trenger en leksjon.”

Både Mikael og Mahdi skvetter, Mikael med nesa i kokaen. Tom er høylytt hetero. Snakker alltid om damer og slenger dritt om pingler og jentegutter. Hvor full er han egentlig?

Mikael står og harker sammenbøyd når Tom griper ham og presser ham ned i senga. Han setter seg bredbeint overskrevs og holder Mikaels veivende armer sammen med den butte hånda si.

“Du burde virkelig bruke trimrommet litt mer, Mikael.” Tom ser opp på Mahdi og gliser.

“Ikke mye motstand i han her.”

Mahdi vet ikke hva han skal svare. Tom er i et råttent humør. Sinnet hans kan like gjerne svinge i retning Mahdi ved et feil ord.

“Hva sier du, Mahdi? Skal jeg gi Mikael en lærepenge? En veik snylter som han.”

“Hva er det du tenker på?” Mahdi haler ut tiden.

“Jeg tenker på å gi ham det han vil ha. Det alle sånne som ham vil ha.”

“Helvete, Tom! Slipp meg! For faen!” Mikael har begynt å rope, men anstrengelsene hans får bare Tom til å legge kroppsvekta over ham og lukke munnen hans med den ledige hånda.

“Det er jo praktisk talt barmhjertighet. Eneste sjanse for at han skal få seg noe i kveld. Eller noen sinne, tipper jeg.” Tom peser lett der han stirrer på Mikaels desperate grimaser. Mahdi er uenig, men det holder han tett med. Han har ofte tenkt at Mikael kunne fått hvem han ville hvis han ikke var så reservert. Som et forvrengt ekko av tanken hører han Tom igjen: “Du skjønner det, Mikael – den sterkestes rett gjelder. Jeg tar hva jeg vil ha fordi jeg er sterkest. Ikke fordi jeg vil ha deg, men fordi jeg er sterker enn deg. Comprende? Hadde du vært sterkere enn meg hadde vi ikke vært i denne situasjonen nå.”

Synet svømmer for Mahdi, og ikke fordi han er full. Tom slipper taket over Mikaels munn for å dra ned glidelåsen i Mikaels gylf. Han presser ansiktet inn i Mikaels som i et kyss, men det er tennene han gnir mot Mikaels lepper. Mikael skriker, og Tom røsker i buksa og bokseren hans før skrikinga blir for mye. Han slår Mikael i ansiktet med flat hånd: Smakk! Mikael blir stille midt i et hikst. Leppa hans blør. Tom fortsetter med buksene. Det er løse bomullsbukser som ikke byr på mye motstand. Tom får frigjort Mikaels skritt og ene bein før Mikael begynner å rope igjen: “Mahdi, hjelp! Stopp!” Mikaels øyne buler mot Mahdi. Den tynne kroppen hans spenner og vrir seg under Tom. Penisen hans blek der den dingler i kastene.

Tom ler høyt og hardt. Han gir Mikael to slag til, knyttet neve denne gang. Mikael faller omtåket tilbake mot sengeteppet. Tom bytter tak, samler knærne til Mikael opp mot haka hans og slipper en seig spyttklyse ned på Mikaels rumpe. Med en finger gnir han spyttet inn i rumpa, setter kuken mot og kjører helt til bunns. Mikael spreller desperat under ham.

Som en møll på en insektssamlers nål. Det absurde bildet virker riktig på Mahdi. Han er paralysert. Et plutselig knirk fra kurvstolen under ham får ham til å skvette. Han har ofte tenkt på Tom og sex, men dette er ikke scenen han har sett for seg i fantasien. Hikst og gurgling fra Mikael under Toms harde jukk. Tom hamrer løs, en hånd rundt Mikaels håndledd, en over munnen. Det må gjøre helt uforberedt, hjelpeløst vondt. Det kvelende grepet fremkaller brekningslyder. Mikaels desperate motstand hisser Tom ytterligere opp. Han bøyer Mikael dobbelt, tar Mikaels blodige underleppe mellom tennene og suger tak. Mikael virker ikke lenger mentalt til stede. Han hikster ukontrollert og bevegelsene han gjør med lemmene er ikke lengre selvforsvar, bare krampaktige. Tom fortsetter. Bang, bang bang. Når han endelig kommer med et stønn ligger Mikael helt apatisk. Tom glir ut.


	7. Kvalme

“Åhåy! Det gjorde seg, tenker jeg. Lille sissyboy.” Han stabler seg på knærne og gir Mikael et knips på nesa. “Hei!” Han aker seg opp til Mikaels hode. Klyper haka fast med tommelen i munnen og stikker den halvslappe, seige og blodige (ser Mahdi, sjokkert) kuken inn i Mikaels munn. Mikael forstår endelig hva som skjer, og forsøker nok en gang å vri seg løs. Tom bare presser ham ned i madrassen igjen. “Ser du Mahdi? Han har faen ikke lært noenting!”

Mahdi ser Toms halvstive kuk i Mikaels munn. Mikael brekker seg igjen og igjen, men Tom bare presser på. Mikael klarer såvidt å puste, langt mindre bite fra seg. Nå går ting veldig sakte. Mikael blikk låst i Mahdis over Toms kukrot. Mahdi vet ikke hva han leser der. Sinne. Ydmykelse. Bønn. Anklage. Smerte. I de fastlåste armene. I anus. I munn og svelg. Smerte i øynene.

Mahdi er desperat. Han er fanget i Toms voldtektsfantasi. Tom som han trodde han kjente. Feil. Toms velkjente temperament hadde hittil kun virket til Mahdis fordel. Folks motvillige respekt for Tom smittet ørlite over på ham, særlig da Mahdi var ny i gjengen. Tom behøvde bare å vise seg ved Mahdis side før yppere stakk halen mellom bena. Tom fikk Mahdi til å føle seg kul. Dette er ikke kult.

Tom kommer endelig. Sæden renner slimete ut av Mikaels munn og Tom gnir den inn i fjeset hans. Mikaels bunnløse øyne mellom striper av sæd, blod og spytt.

Mahdi kjenner rommet svinge. Han kommer seg på bena ved hjelp av ukjente krefter og kaster seg mot det halvåpne vinduet. I vinduskarmen blir han hengende og gispe. Den kalde luften mot huden kjennes som felter av virkelighet skåret inn i en ubegripelig marerittverden.

Tom setter flaska til munnen. Drøy slurk. “Mahdi! Her er det du trenger.”

Mahdi karrer seg bort fra vinduet på numne bein og tar i mot. Han setter flaska til munnen. Han later som han tar en stor slurk, men tetter tuten med tunga.

“Takk.” Han kan ikke ta noen sjanser med Tom når han er i dette humøret.

Mikaels øyne, som hang ved Mahdi, siger igjen. Tom holder ham ikke lenger fast, men Mikael rører seg ikke.

“Hehe. Vær så god.” Tom er i godt humør. Han snorter en stripe. “Mahdi?”

Mahdi må gå rundt sengen for å nå nattbordet med kokaen. Han forsøker ikke se på Mikael, men den utsvinede og ydmykede kroppen krever ett eller annet av ham. Tom registrerer Mahdis blikk. Mahdi bøyer seg ned. Kokaen får det til å frese lett mellom øynene.

“Det er bare å forsyne seg. Dagens tilbud!” Tom ler vilt og velter Mikael over på magen. Griper tak i Mikaels rumpeballer og drar skinkene fremover så Mahdi får full oversikt over Mikaels rumpehull og mellomkjøtt. Faen. Mikael virker ødelagt. Hovent. Rifter, blod, dritt. Mahdi har aldri vært så avtent i hele sitt liv.

“Nei, ellers takk.”

“Hva faen, Mahdi! Trudde du var min mann!”

Here we go!, tenker Mehdi. Er Tom i det hele tatt obs på ironien i det han sier? “Jeg er full.”

“Ikke for full til å vise jentegutter hvem som bestemmer her i verden, håper jeg. Ikke for full til å vise at du virkelig er på min side, vel?”

“Sorry. Jeg driter i han pingla her, men jeg ville være sinnsyk hvis jeg kødda med deg, du vet jo det. Jeg er bare ikke kåt.”

“Kåt har ikke en dritt med det å gjøre! Men du har rett i at det ville være dumt å kødde med meg, Mahdi.” Det siste sier Tom med blikket stivt rettet mot Mahdi. Mahdi føler seg nesten like spiddet som Mikael.

“En slurk til?” Mahdi skifter tema. Tom biter på. Han tar en drøy slurk både før og etter Mahdis ørlille.

“Hva har du tenkt å gjøre med ham?” spør Mahdi ubetenksomt. Tom ser overrasket ut, som tanken ikke har streifet ham i det hele tatt. Mikael ser ikke ut til å ha oppfattet spørsmålet. Faen, faen, fuck! tenker Mahdi, og gruer seg mens han ser tannhjulene dreie langsomt i Toms kriminelle hjerne.

“Gi meg beltet ditt.” Tom rekker ut hånden. Mahdi lystrer. Mikael lar seg motstandsløst vende over på ryggen, og Tom strammer beltet rundt knærne og armene hans til Mikael ser ut som en pervers grillkylling. “Er du sikker på at du ikke vil?” Tom stirrer, lett svaiende og fylle-inntrengende på Mahdi.

“Nei, takk som byr.” Han tvinger seg til å smile. Han skjønner ikke hvorfor Tom binder Mikael. Det er lenge siden Mikael oppviste noe motstand nå. Han skriker ikke, ligger bare der med lukkede øyne.

Tom griper en madonnafigur i porselen som står på det andre nattbordet. Mahdi innser sjokkert hva han tenker å gjøre og går tilbake til vinduet. “Sorry. Drakk masse sprit hjemme før jeg fylte etter med øl nede. Må ha litt luft.”

Tom jobber madonnafiguren inn og ut av Mikaels rumpe. Han har slått lampeskjermen av nattbordslampa for å få bedre lys. Mahdi har mer enn nok med de jævlige lydene. Tom tømmer de siste dråpene fra spritflasken ned i Mikaels rumpesprekk. Mikael spenner seg i bue når alkoholen får det til å brenne, men den vonde stillingen han er bundet i gjør at han resignerer igjen umiddelbart. Lydene han lager er primitive og spedbarnsaktige. Tom velter seg bakover i putene og beundrer verket sitt. Øynene hans svømmer allerede, og den brå bevegelsen får tydeligvis spriten til å treffe hjernebarken hans med kraft. Pupillene vender bakover før øyelokkene glir igjen.

Mikael ynker seg lavt. Smerte og ydmykelse dunker så voldsomt at alt blir tåke. Madonnafiguren sklir sakte ut og blir liggende på skrå mot baken hans. Den er kald. Tom begynner å snorke.

Den kalde natteluften har klarnet Mahdis hode. Synet som møter ham når han endelig snur seg mot sengen er likevel som et slag i magen. Et plutselig surt oppstøt får ham til å hikste. Lyden er så høy. Tom purker ufortrødent videre. Mahdi ser nøkkelen ligge ved Toms hode og setter den ene foten fremfor den andre. Steg for steg, med blikket stivt festet på Toms ansikt, nærmere og nærmere.

En ørliten lyd får ham til å miste konsentrasjonen. Mikaels øyne. Han har åpnet øynene igjen og stirrer på Mahdi. Ansiktet formidler bønn om hjelp og redsel: tenker Mahdi å vekke Tom? Ordene formidles like effektivt som om Mikael skulle ropt dem ut. Mahdis samvittighet brenner. Hvorfor gjorde Tom dette foran ham? Er det en trussel eller en absurd gave fra helvete? Han kan ikke gå fra Mikael.

Han holder pekefingeren opp mot leppene. Mikael forstår. Blikket hans brenner hull i Mahdi når Mahdi forsiktig lirker opp beltet som holder Mikael i kyllingposisjon. Et dempet hulk unnslipper ham når beltet endelig gir etter. Mikael forsøker å strekke ut bena, men smerten får ham til å gispe og krøke seg sammen. Mahdi legger en dempende hånd på Mikael og skyver porselensfiguren unna som den skulle være giftig. Tom snorker i vei på tross av gyngingen i senga.

Det er åpenbart at Mikael ikke kan få på seg buksene igjen: han kan knapt stå. Blikkene som kastes mellom dem er fulle av rappe beskjeder og felles skrekk: Ikke vekk Tom! Mahdi rekker Mikael en slåbrok fra en knagg bak døren. Den får duge. Mikael bruker jakkeslaget til å gni gugge vekk fra ansiktet.

Mahdi vender oppmerksomheten mot nøkkelen igjen og han kan nesten føle den i hånda når Tom grynter: “Hvafan, Mahdi?” Toms smale øyne glimter rødrandede og anklagende mot dem.

Mahdi reagerer instinktivt. Madonnafiguren ligger godt i hånden og han knuser den i Toms fjes. Tom griper seg til ansiktet, til øynene. Mahdi venter ikke, griper nøkkelen og skyver Mikael av all kraft mot døren. Tiden det tar å låse den opp, stable Mikael gjennom, få lukket og låst igjen – en evighet. Mahdi kan formelig kjenne Toms fråde mot nakken. De er allikevel godt nede i trappene før de hører braket av Toms kropp mot den låste døren. De tumler gjennom partykroppene som fortsatt stimler i gangene. Ut. Det gryende dagslyset er et sjokk for sansene. Mikael snubler, og Mahdi må stable ham på beina før han drar ham med seg mot holdeplassen. For en gangs skyld står det en taxi og venter.

**Author's Note:**

> Historien ble opprinnelig postet på nettstedet "Koe.no - original slash fiction & slash fanfiction" 21.11.2010.


End file.
